All My Soul
by erinh1113
Summary: Adsila Whelan has been the protector of the Cherokee for over a thousand years. It has been her first and only priority all of this time. But when the Spirits of the Ancestors gift her with her soulmate, will she choose to leave behind the people she has been protecting for over a thousand years? Or will she abandon her one true love, and the future she could have with him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Through the woods we run, faster than the human eye would be able to follow. My heart is pumping fast in my chest, but I knew that this was important. Not only for the two people running beside me, their niece's and family's lives were at stake, but for me: my happiness was.

"I hope we make it in time," Jasper yelled, his feet pounding on the ground in step with ours.

"We will," I reply. I knew it in my spirit, we were going to make it, and I was going to find my soulmate.

* * *

"Alright everyone, well done. Now please go into the Lord of the Dance pose. Well done, Natalie. Erin, extend your arm just a little bit-" my yoga instructor was cut off by the door slamming open.

Immediately I straighten up and prepare for battle. A small woman with short brown hair and a tall blonde man stood at the door. To anyone else they would seem like a harmless couple, but I knew better. They were too perfect, they had a charm about them that made you think that you were safe with them, that they would never hurt you. The kind of charm that made you want to get closer to them, to be held by their pale arms. I had spent my entire life fighting their kind: vampires. They took one look around the room and their eyes instantly fell on me.

"Adsila, please, I know you are not exactly a fan of our kind, but we truly need you to listen to us, it's important," the woman pleaded with me.

I don't know how she knew my name, but I knew I needed to protect the people in the room with me. I look around the room, the people in the class were watching us warily, wondering whether or not they should call the cops. I laugh internally, the cops wouldn't be able to do anything if they were called here.

"It's ok guys, I'm just gonna talk to them for a minute, just go on without me," I assured them as I followed the two out the door. As soon as the door was closed, my easy going front for the humans were dropped and I was facing the strangers. Now that I was actually seeing them, I could see the scars all over the blonds body and face, but most importantly I could see the color of their eyes: a beautiful gold. They were "vegetarian," which made me slightly less tense.

"I have a few questions before you begin," I look them in the eye as the woman starts to interrupt me, and she quickly stops.

"First, I'd like to know how you know my name, then I'd like to know yours. After that I'd like to know how you found me, and finally I'd like to know what you want with me."

"Is that all?" The man muttered dryly.

The woman and I both shoot him a glare, before she quickly answers my questions.

"I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my husband Jasper. We know your name because we have been searching for you because we need your help. We know what you are, and it is very essential that you come with us." At my questioning glance, she goes on to explain the situation. At the mention of the volturi, I tense. I hated them with everything in me, and I couldn't wait for the day to come that I could kill them. Well, at least Caius. As long as the others were dead, it didn't matter to me who killed them, the only one I truly needed to kill myself was him. I listened to their story, and I did want to help them, I truly did, but I couldn't allow myself to get so caught up in other's affairs, not with what I am. But as I went to tell them sorry, I felt the Spirits of the Ancestors.

 _Go. Help them. There you will find your mate, the reason for your existence all of these long hard years. You will find love, and a family, something you have never truly had. You are their only hope. Go._

I hold my breath, as my eyes gently close. This is the first time in almost a decade the Spirits have spoken to me, and they were very clear about one thing: I needed to go with them.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and open my eyes, looking at Alice and Jasper.

"I'll help you."

"Great, we need to leave now," Alice states, and then we start our journey to Forks, Washington.

* * *

"We're almost there, but we need to slow down. We need to tread carefully with how we approach them," Alice said, slowing to a stop.

We all look at each other, and wait a moment to let my heart slow down, and then we begin walking to the clearing where we see one of the largest groups of vampires I have ever seen, and then something that made my heart flutter: shapeshifters.

I decided to ignore that for now, I had a job to do before I could get my happy ending, and I needed to prepare myself for the part I'm about to play.

We come to a stop, still hidden by the trees, but able to see and hear what's going on.

"-believe me when we say we're not the enemy here, we want only what's best for all," I hear Aro say, absolutely lying through his teeth. I can't help the loud laugh that escapes my lips.

All at once, everyone in the clearing turns their head to me. Oops.

"Whelp, I guess this is it," I mutter, before stepping out with a bright smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I stride through the clearing, a grin on my face and a confident air about me, walking straight towards my target: Aro. I can see the outraged faces of the volturi, and the astonished faces of who I'm assuming are the rest of the Cullen's.

"I don't know, I have no idea," I hear the tall man with bronze hair in the middle whisper under his breath. He must be Edward, the mind reader and Renesmee's father. I suppose he's talking to the shapeshifters.

As I near Aro, I do a slow sarcastic turn, letting him see every side of me, and finally stop about 15 feet in front of his seething face.

"Sorry I'm late to the party, I didn't get the invite until yesterday, and believe me it is extremely hard to get all the way to Washington from Australia in a timely manner," I grin at Aro.

"What are you doing here," he hissed, his red eyes flashing.

I arch a brow, and look behind me, making a face like 'who does this guy think he is?' When I'm met with confused faces, I roll my eyes and turn back towards Aro.

"Like I said, I was invited," I managed to get out right as I heard someone yell, "Alice!"

I turn to see Alice and Jasper come out of the woods into the clearing, looking less than pleased with me. I grin sheepishly at them, and turn my attention to the outraged voice that is before me.

"This is absolutely unacceptable, you have no right to be here!" Caius, my most hated enemy, screams at me, beginning to move closer to me.

"Last I checked, this is a free country, and I would advise you not getting any closer to me Caius, unless you would like a repeat of what happened last time we were in the same room together," I warn, then laugh as I see his hateful glare towards me, but he does indeed move back.

"Enough! You will explain now what you are doing here!" Aro booms.

"Ok, ok, chill. Seriously, you are so dramatic," I say, rolling my eyes. Aro grows angrier by the second, but I hear a snort behind me, which makes me grin.

"Alright, basically I'm here on behalf of the Cullen's. You have no right to do what you're doing, and I'm here to stop you," I say simply, a small smirk on my face as Aro's look of outrage grows.

"Last time I checked," Aro spouts my words back at me, "The volturi decided what is right, we are the rulers and we decide the fate of the Cullen's," he sneers, looking at me haughtily.

I snort, ignoring Aro, and turn around to the people behind me. It's quite obvious to see who's a Cullen and who's a vampire from a different clan. I scan every face, impressed by what I see before I turn to the wolves.

"May I ask what exactly you're doing?" Caius spat.

Without looking at him I reply, "May I tell you to where to shove your foot?"

One of the wolves, large and grey, I'm guessing the same one who snorted earlier, made a sound like a choke, making me grin once more.

"These are some mighty fine wolves you got here, Cullen. Though I have to say I am surprised that they're here? Though I suppose I can guess why," I say eyeing a russet brown wolf with who I'm assuming is Renesmee on his back.

"What does this have to do with anything? You are out of line!"

I quickly spin around and face Caius, who has gotten significantly closer to me since I last turned. "I have not nor will I ever follow your rules. I am talking to these people, and I will continue to do so until I see fit not to. You will sit and wait for me to finish my conversation, and then we will have one of our own. Or would you like us to talk without using our words?" I say calmly, looking at him with a blank stare. For me, having no emotion is scarier than being angry, and Caius knew that better than anyone.

He glared at me, but in the end stepped back beside Aro, who has finally seemed to calm down, and now just looked at me calculatingly. Once satisfied that he would no longer be an issue, I turn back to the Cullen's and wolves with a smile on my face. I stare at Edward, waiting for his response.

"Um, the wolves are friends of ours, and we are very honored that they are here to stand by us," he replies, looking at me confusedly.

 _Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Aro won't take your little girl,_ I thought, watching as he nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Wonderful, I'm glad to hear that. I've always been a fan of shapeshifters, and here are a whole pack of them right in front of me, truly magnificent," I say, gazing at the wolves in front of me. And they truly were, they were wolves the size of horses, with large sharp teeth, an arrangement of different colored fur, and intelligent eyes. I looked at them all individually, before my gaze finally rested on one with sandy colored fur. He was absolutely beautiful, slightly smaller than the rest, but that just meant he was quicker than the rest too.

"Do you hear that? She openly admits to being fans of our enemies, the children of the moon!" Caius just truly didn't know when to shut up.

"Caius, I realize you were most likely dropped on your head as a child, but really, if you're supposed to be our noble leader, you should truly not be as stupid as you are. They are obviously not children of the moon, do you see a full moon out right now? No? Well that's because there isn't one, meaning that they can shift willingly, not just because of the moon, making them shapeshifters, not children of the moon. Honestly, you really should think before you speak," I finish, rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Caius' eyes flared with anger, as he snapped out one word. "Jane!"

Instantly, I feel the worst pain imaginable all throughout my body. I knew Jane, and her little party trick, so even though I felt like I was being stabbed by a thousand tiny knives all over my body, I managed to stay standing. I could hear the vampires behind me shout in my defense, and I heard a wolf begin to whine, but I wasn't worried about them. All I needed to do was look her in the eyes. And I did.

As soon as I met her eyes, the pain disappeared, and she was the one who was receiving it. She instantly fell to her knees, screaming in pain, her eyes never wavering from mine.

"Caius dear, you do forget that she's not the only one with a gift," I say, my eyes never leaving Jane's. The only sound now was Jane's tortured screams, and her brother Alec's demands for me to stop.

"Enough! Please, stop!" Aro's voice cut through the screams. Immediately I turned my gaze to him, and Jane slumped to the floor.

"It's not so fun being on the receiving end of your little trick now is it, Jane?" I ask, though my eyes were looking at Aro. She didn't respond, just sent me a glare, as she caught her breath.

"What do you want, Adsila?" Aro demanded. I heard several gasps from behind me, as some people finally realized who I was. I suppose my reputation was better known than I thought.

"I want to come and make a deal with you Aro. I can see that because of your insecurity, and your need to prove your own power, you're willing to take the life of a child. A child, Aro, because that's exactly what she is. She has not even lived a full year, and you are wanting to end her life simply because of what she may do. There is no justice in that, none at all. You say we can't know how she will turn out, but I am standing before you the same as her. My father was a vampire, and my mother was a human. I have been alive for hundreds of years, and never once have I endangered the secret of vampirism, and never once have I planned to. Your reasoning for killing her has no validity." I stare him in the eyes. They never waver once, and I knew there was only one thing I could do to make him change his mind. Another round of gasps go out as they all realize exactly what Alice has been doing these past weeks.

"I can't ask that of you," Edward begins to say, seeing in my mind my next words.

"You're not asking it of me, I'm doing it on my own accord. Aro, I can personally vouch my life for Renesmee Cullen's. I vow here today in front of all of these people, that if she ever becomes a problem for the vampiric world, if she ever endangers the secret of what we are to the human population, I will allow you to not only give her the proper punishment, but you can also kill me. I know you have wanted to for so long, but you've never had the strength to. You know I can overpower you easily, and you have been afraid of my strength for centuries, plotting and waiting for the opportunity to be rid of me. Well here it is. If you leave and never return unless an actual crime has been committed, you have the only opportunity you will ever get to finally be free of me. That is my offer Aro, you know you can't refuse it."

It is eerily silent in the clearing. The only noise is the soft breathing of Renesmee and the wolves, all eyes on Aro as he decides. Minutes tick by as he stares straight into my soul.

"If it comes down to a fight, you know you'll lose," I say. "This is your only option."

"I agree to your terms. The moment she becomes a danger to society, not only is her life to be extinguished, but so shall yours, Adsila. I truly hope you thought this through, because we will not hesitate to kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I'm sorry for all the trouble this has caused, but you do realize we need to be cautious. Please, Edward, Bella, do consider joining us, we could really use your gifts in the Volturi. Until the next time," Aro says, flashing a bright grin, before leaving the clearing, his vast army following after him.

No one moved until the army was far enough away that we could no longer hear them. When that finally happened, I turned around to see the entire clearing of people left staring at me, wolves included.

"Well, hello there. As I'm sure you've guessed by now I'm Adsila," I say awkwardly, looking at them all.

Alice is the first one to break the silence. "Adsila! How could you vouch yourself like that! Now if anything happens, you'll die and it'll be our fault for bringing you into this mess!"

I hear noises of agreement from all of the Cullen's, but I butt in before they could respond.

"There's really no problem as long as Renesmee doesn't do anything to endanger vampires." I look towards the little girl, a soft smile coming to my face. "Do you promise to be a good girl and not endanger the entire vampire race?"

She giggles as she looks at me, and nods. "I promise."

I smile, and look at everyone else. "Then that's that. Absolutely nothing to worry about!"

"You still took a huge risk for us," Bella says, looking at me. "We can never repay you for what you've done for us, but we'll try. Is there anything we can do?"

"Well to be honest, I am starving right now. Do you have human food at your house?" I ask, eliciting a laugh from everyone.

"Of course, my wife can make you anything you like. In fact, we should have a party to celebrate this wonderful victory!" the one I recognize from Alice's description as Carlisle says. That brings cheers out from everyone, apart from two grumpy looking vampires, who leave grumbling about how no blood was shed.

"Everyone come with us to the house, that includes you guys," he says, nodding to the pack. "Our guest of honor apparently has a fascination with you, so you have to come." That brings about another round of laughter, and a round of butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know which one, but I did know that one of those pack members was the love of my life.

We all begin to make our way back to the Cullen house, the pack running into the woods to phase back into humans, and some of the vampires heading off into the opposite direction, having to go back to where they come from, even though they assured the Cullen's that they would have liked to stay.

As I start walking, Bella falls into line with me, giving me a small smile.

"I know I've already said this, but seriously, thank you. I have no idea what we would've done without you. We're truly in your debt."

"Honestly, it's no big deal," I assured her. "It was wrong for them to want to get rid of your baby girl just because they don't know what she'll do. I'm more than happy to help." I smile back at her.

"Still, I appreciate it. By the way, not right now, but a little bit later, do you mind if we ask you some questions? We've never met one of your kind before, and the information could be invaluable when it comes to raising Nessie," she looks at me hopefully.

"Of course," I laugh at her expression. "I'll answer whatever you need."

"Awesome!" We laugh and continue on our way to the Cullen's to continue the festivities.

* * *

Once I'm in the house with all the Cullen's, Alice gets the music started, and Esme and Rosalie go into the kitchen to start cooking. I'm in the middle of an arm wrestling match with Emmett when the pack finally comes through the door, catching my attention, and letting Emmett get my hand all the way down.

"Ha! Told you I was stronger than you!" Emmett grins, extremely proud of himself.

"Totally not fair! I got distracted!" I pout, causing a roar of laughter from Emmett. I roll my eyes, and go to introduce myself to the pack.

The first thing I notice is that they're hot. Like, all of them. Every single one of them. I feel my heart start to rise, as well as a blush, and I can see some of them smirking. Yep, they definitely noticed. I roll my eyes, and introduce myself to the first one I see. He's the second biggest, with the black hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin that all of them seem to have.

"Hi, I'm Adsila," I introduce myself, shaking his hand.

"Sam Uley," he says, smiling back at me.

"What kind of name is that? How do you even pronounce it?" Another man says, smirking at me. The spirits let me know that this is the grey wolf that was laughing at my jokes during the confrontation with the Volturi. I could tell we would become good friends.

"Ha ha, funny. Never heard that before," I say dryly, making the rest of the pack laugh. "It's a Cherokee name, pronounced Ahd-See-Lah. But I suppose if that's to hard for you, you can just call me Sila."

"Well Sila, this is your lucky day," he says, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" I ask, a matching smirk on mine.

"Because today's the day you meet me, obviously. I'm Paul, Paul Lahote," he replies, finally shaking my hand.

"Wouldn't that make today my unlucky day though?" I ask, putting on a innocent face, spurring another round of laughter from the pack.

"Okay, it's official, I like you," laughs yet another, tall, dark, and handsome man. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," I laugh with him.

I'm then introduced to the rest of them: I meet Quil, who was nice, but seemed to be a bit of a flirt. Embry, who was super cute, but super shy. Jacob, but he was too busy with Nessie for me to really get to know him. Brady and Collin, who were cute and energetic, they were the youngest of the group. Leah, who wasn't exactly what I would call friendly, but she liked how I put Paul in his place.

As I finally go to meet the last member of the pack, a smile on my face from meeting all of the others, I feel the butterflies come back. I look up to see the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my entire life, and that's saying something because I've been alive for over a thousand years. He has the same black short cropped hair as all the others, but for some reason his just looks softer and shinier. He has beautiful chocolate brown eyes that are sparkling with emotion. Beautiful tan skin that make his perfect white teeth stand out even more. And his smile. Oh I could talk for centuries about that smile. He was beautiful, and everything I could have ever wanted physically in a man. Not only was he beautiful, but I instantly felt the connection I knew would come. He was the only thing in the world that mattered to me now, the only thing that made life worth living. I knew in that moment that this was my soulmate, the man the ancestors have been telling me to wait for. I knew in that moment that he had imprinted on me, and that we would live the rest of our lives absolutely in love with each other. That beautiful mouth interrupted it's smile to say something, and I'm lucky I just barely paid enough attention to understand what it was.

"My name's Seth Clearwater, and I am so incredibly happy to meet you."


End file.
